


Dance of the Custard Tart Fairy

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew custard tarts were sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of the Custard Tart Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago but never posted anywhere.

Gene watched in fascination, and not a little lust, as Sam moved back and forth across the small space. 

He was a man on a mission. His entire body was under tight control, not a move wasted as he carried out each task with extreme care. His face was a study in concentration; eyes intent and focused under furrowed brows. The accompanying cacophony of clatters and bangs seemed to only accentuate his every action and Gene found with every crash, his heartbeat would jump in time.

Sam reminded him of all the character's Clint Eastwood had ever played. Competent, in charge and oh, so, masterful.

It was inevitable. Gene was captivated.

He watched intently, mouth watering, as Sam finally stalked towards him and with a flourish of his mitten covered hands presented his prize.

Gene stared first at Sam’s flushed face with it's triumphant smile then the still steaming bowl in front of him. He had never looked so forward to eating a custard tart before.


End file.
